


Autumn Afternoon

by Emfoofoo



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emfoofoo/pseuds/Emfoofoo
Summary: Vox and Taka spend an afternoon romantically together - through dancing, kissing, and cuddling on the couch.





	Autumn Afternoon

The gentle autumn rain pittered and pattered on the windows of Taka and Vox's cozy home, making it the perfect day to stay inside and catch up on indoor chores, or just simply to do nothing at all and embrace laziness. In the darkened living room, Vox had reclined himself quite comfortably on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone to attempt to combat his boredom - while Taka was busy cleaning up the rest of the dishes for the day, hoping to finish with enough time to spend some well needed quality time with his boyfriend.

After scrolling through his social media news feed for what _felt_ like 10 minutes, Vox sighed and got up off of the couch, lazily swinging his legs over onto the floor. He let out a large stretch and sauntered over to the kitchen to see Taka's progress on the dishes. On the way there, an idea popped into his head that he thought would be a delightful way to spice up the afternoon. Vox snuck up behind Taka and slid his hands onto his waist, cradling his midriff. He stood up on his toes and rested his head on Taka's shoulder and gazed up at him desirably. Taka's left ear twitched slightly as he peered over at Vox, interested to know what he wanted, or at the very least, what was going on.

"Hey....How're the dishes coming along?" Vox inquired, his voice showing some underlying friskiness.

"Uh, they're almost done... Why? Are you getting bored?" Taka replied.

"Yeah, and I was hoping we could...."

"....Spice things up a little bit?"

"Yeah! But, like, differently."

"Oh, so you want to exp-"

Without letting Taka finish, Vox stepped over to his left side, still holding onto Taka's waist. He swiftly yanked Taka away from the sink and held him solely by his right arm, suspending his entire upper body within the air.

"No, Taka, I want to dance. Dance with me like the world doesn't exist." Vox pleaded, desire and drive in his eyes.

"Well, alright. If you say so. Lead the way, my _prince_." Taka taunted playfully.

Vox snapped his fingers, causing a steamy, romantic song to commence playing out of what seemed like thin air. He let out a smirk and lifted Taka back up to his own eye level.

"Man, I love it when you do that." Taka remarked.

Confidently, Vox led himself and his lover through the kitchen, the two baltering through the space as they attempted to dance through the song. The beat of the song started slow, with few layers, but gradually started to unravel into many layers, gaining power and passion as the song started to build to the height of its momentum. Inside, Vox focused on the beat inside of him, and the beat inside of Taka, and adjusted their tempos accordingly, to follow every beat of the song perfectly. On the outside, the two glided across the room and into the living room, their bodies synergized with the energy of the music. During one section of the song, where the music faded out before the melody started again, Vox dipped Taka down towards the ground, suspending him in the air with his right arm once again. A few locks of Taka's hair that normally cover his left eye fell down from his face, revealing his forehead and left eye. Vox leaned down and gave Taka a quick, gentle kiss on his forehead, and then quickly raised him back up to dance again as soon as the music started to pick up. As the song progressed further into the climax, the two had gotten so into it that their bodies were gyrating with a heightened sense of sexual prowess, a feeling that was rarely felt and often craved by both of them. As the song started to fade, so did the feeling - after a wild and sensual session of dancing, the two came together close again and held each other, cooling and calming themselves down for the next dance.

"That was amazing, angel. Got any more of that fire in ya?" Taka huffed.

"Why don't we kick it down a notch?" Vox inquired.

"Of course, anything for you darling." Taka whispered. He leaned his head down and gave a quick kiss on Vox's neck, right underneath his jawline. Vox's heart fluttered, and responded to Taka's gesture by letting out a deep exhale of air.

The next song that played was much slower and calmer, but still packed a great deal of passion and emotion. Vox wrapped his arms around Taka's neck, and used one of his free hands to gently push Taka's head down towards his neck. Taka gave Vox a few more neck kisses, leading up from the crook of his neck towards his jaw, to which Vox moaned softly at his boyfriend’s romantic gesture. Taka pressed his lips against Vox’s cheek, and then moved over to his lips, giving Vox a passionate and lengthy kiss. The two paused their dancing session during the song to enjoy the tender moment – Taka slid his hands underneath Vox’s shirt, running his hands up and down Vox’s slim build, while Vox combed his fingers through his lover’s hair, occasionally grabbing handfuls of orange locks in his hands. Taka broke away from the kiss and held Vox close, tightly wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. The two continued to slowly waltz together for the rest of the song in that position, never breaking their bond, even as the song started to close in near its end and fade away. Once the song ended, Taka unraveled his arms from around Vox, and placed his hands on Vox’s arms, gazing down at his lover longingly. Vox held Taka by the hips and looked up at him intently, his heart filled with joy and warmth.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Vox asked.

“Of course. You and I, under the stars, gazing up at the beautiful night sky. You were so nervous about it too.” Taka answered, smiling. Vox beamed and looked away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

“And now look at you – so confident and bold.” Taka leaned in and pressed his forehead against Vox’s, and two began to nuzzle noses.

  
Vox gave Taka another quick kiss on the lips, smiling the entire time, then pulled away and let out a small, playful chuckle. Taka laughed along too, mainly at how cute and timid his boyfriend was being. He started to walk towards the couch, taking Vox with him. He laid Vox down on the couch, then climbed onto the couch himself, his arms supporting his weight as he hovered over Vox. Gently, he laid himself down on top of Vox and embraced him, as tight as he could, despite how uncomfortable his positioning would later become. Once he was situated, Taka nuzzled his face into the crook of Vox’s neck and exhaled deeply. Vox laid his arms around Taka and started to slowly rub his back up and down, ever so gently with the tips of his fingers, feeling all of the ridges and bumps in Taka’s back.

The dishes ended up never getting finished that afternoon as the two lovers had gotten distracted by indulging themselves with their own company and affection – but they had little to worry about, as there was always a tomorrow.


End file.
